


Not as planned

by xxxbluetidexxx



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbluetidexxx/pseuds/xxxbluetidexxx
Summary: Jinho forgets to take his heat suppressants and everything goes down hill or so he thinks.I suck at summaries





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been in my drafts for a while, I had written half of it and then i deleted and then tried to rewrite it but school and life got in the way and FINALLY i finished it! this is my first time writing for this fandom, I have not written this kind of fic ever tbh. The reason I did it was for my friend Alissa who i love and adore and is a huge jinhongseok shipper!

Living in a dorm full of alphas was not what Jinho had planned. Sure there were other omegas living with him but they were already paired up so dealing with their heats was no problem. He on the other hand had to make sure to take his suppressants every day, not once did he have to deal with getting his heat, at his age that probably was a bad thing. He had heard what suppressing your heat could do to an omegas body and honestly he was too scared to find out, either way he had no one to help him through it and wasn’t in the mood to go off to just anyone to satisfy his sexual urges. So now all he wanted to do was bash his head into a wall, he had been so careful, he made sure to put timers on his phone, he had done so much to make sure he had taken his suppressants, he never missed a day.  
It was their schedules; the group had gotten busier preparing for their comeback. They would wake up at 5 in the morning to start dance practice and from there the day would fly by with them returning to the dorm pretty late at night. 3 days in is when he finally realized he had forgotten to take his pills, he had missed 3 days. He knew taking multiple pills at once would do nothing to suppress his heat so he opted to just take it as he normally would and hope for the best.  
The following morning, he felt warmer than usual, his first thought was his upcoming heat. He blessed all the gods when his members announced wanting to eat breakfast out for a change, they had the day free so why not enjoy it before going back to to their grueling schedules. Jinho quickly asked to stay behind, telling the members he wasn’t feeling well (which was partially true). 

“hyung are you sure you don’t want to go?” shinwon asked in the whiniest voice he could muster. He loved his hyung and nothing was better than to have their tiny member there with them to brighten up the atmosphere even more. “you guys just go on without me, I’m really not feeling that well. I don’t want you guys to catch whatever I’m coming down with” Jinho hoped his little lie would work. 

“fine but someone should stay behind to look after you” hui quickly replied, he couldn’t let one of his ill members be alone, what kind of a leader would he be. “no really I’ll be fine! I cant take care of myself! Really!” the oldest member quickly responded. The last thing he needed was to have one of his members be present when his heat hit, he didn’t know how they would react and truthfully was a little scared for it as well. 

“don’t worry I’ll stay!” Jinho turned to face Hongseok who in turn looked away failing to hide the blush he was beginning to sport. Cuutteee Jinho thought but no way in hell was he going to allow the one person he had been pinning after for months to stay in the same room as him while he was going in heat, no fucking way. He was already thinking of everything that could potentially happen if hongseok stayed…ok those scenarios were rather pleasing but like that would ever happen. The older sighed “thank you really but I’m the older one here, I don’t think I should be looked after”

“Hongseok staying behind isn’t a bad idea” Hui pretended not to see the older member glare at him “I’m sure he’ll do a better job looking after you than any of us could. So it’s settled, Hongseok will stay” before the oldest member could argue back the leader began pushing the rest of the members out of the dorm. He was hungry and this was a good opportunity for Jinho and Hongseok to spend some time together, he wasn’t oblivious to the stares they two would give each other. At this point the entire company probably knew about their sickening crushes, He was tired of neither one of them coming forward, he had plans to make sure they had the entire day to themselves. Pretending not to hear jinhos protests he pushed the last member out and closed the door behind him. They better finally be together when we come back the leader thought as he walked out of their building.

Jinho felt like suffocating, he really didn’t want the younger there, he could feel his body getting warmer and different parts of his body becoming more sensitive. He looked at Hongseok who was still seated on the couch, looking down at the floor. He could tell how tense the younger was, he kept playing with the threads coming undone from the couch, he wouldn’t be lying when he said he was a little hurt seeing how uncomfortable the younger looked with him in the same room as him. He couldn’t help but get angry If he didn’t want to be here then why did he stay?

“You can still go with them if you want, I wont’ force you to look after me” the younger member quickly shot his head up. “Of course, I want to be here! I’m just a little nervous. This is our first time being alone together in a while, I was starting to miss the days when it was just the two of us”

Jinho’s heart felt like it would burst, he was glad the hongseok thought the same as him and he would have gladly spent the entire day with him and maybe finally confess but today wasn’t the day. He was starting to sweat even more and his odor was becoming stronger, his heat was starting to hit full force. He was ready to run and lock himself in his room. “Hongseok………” the older member was now panting “please… I need you to leave”

Hongseok’s back went rigid, he could smell it now. It was a strawberry scent, a strong punch to the gut kind of strawberry scent. His hyung was in heat, he didn’t even know jinho was an omega well because no one ever asked him. He glanced up and saw his hyung holding on to the wall slowly trying to maneuver himself back inside his bedroom. It took his all to not run over and have his way with the smaller member, he would never think of doing something like that in the first place but Jinho’s smell was starting to cloud his mind. “Hyung…”

Jinho’s head shot up, without much thought he wobbled his way back into his room and quickly laid on his bed. His heat had hit full force, he looked down and saw the tent in his pants. His body felt like it was on fire, and which ever way he moved a moan would escape his lips. He was getting more uncomfortable now that his jeans were wet from the self lubrication. A knock came from his closed door “hyung, I can help you”  
“No, I can take care of this myself” jinho whispered back “ I don’t want you to help”  
“But hyung I do want to help you, I’m not taking advantage of you. The reason I even stayed behind besides wanting us to have some time together is that I wanted to confess……I really like you, I have for as long as we have known each other”

Hongseok’s heart was beating even faster, this was not the way he had planned the confession to go, he did not want to be pushed away. He received no reply, opening the door he stepped inside making sure to lock the door behind him. Jinho looked up at him with tears in his eyes “Do you mean it?” Jinho never looked this small and vulnerable, his face was flushed, strands of hair were plastered to his face and small tremors were attacking his body. Hongseok approached the bed carefully not wanting to scare him. “yes” he finally replied. Hesitantly he leaned forward and pressed his lip against the soft plush ones. He thought he was going to be pushed away, he felt smaller arms wrap around his neck pushing forward to reciprocate the kiss. He pushed the small member flat on the bed, climbing on top and settling in between the jean clad legs. They parted and looked into each others eyes “I really like you too” Jinho said before leaning back up to claim the lips he had dreamt up for so long. He felt Hongseok’s tongue probe against his lips, without thinking he opened up and allowed hongseok to explore his mouth, the kiss ignited something even stronger in them both, his body recognized the alpha, his hole was aching, his cock incredibly hard. He body switched between pain and pleasure with every movement. Jinho detached himself from Hongseok’s lips “please help me” he panted. The younger wasn’t doing any better, he arms was shaking and his eyes had fully glazed over. “just tell me to stop if you start feeling uncomfortable”

Hongseok leaned back and pulled jinho with him, getting the older to quickly undress, himself as well.  
He pushed Jinho back, getting back in between the soft fair thighs he wanted to mark. He went back to kissing the older, his hand began to caress different parts of the body underneath him, his lips trailed off kissing his was down, the more Jinho moaned the more confident he became. He avoided the place he knew jinho wanted to be touched the most, as much as he wanted to be inside the older teasing him was much more enjoyable. He spread the soft thigh even more, kissing and making sure to mark either side.

Jinho’s hand grabbed onto the brunette, pulling it every time he felt those lips sucked on a sensitive spot. His body arching with every bite and moans leaving his mouth he was never this vocal when he took care of himself

“please please please please” he begged, he wanted those plush lips on him, he was burning up, he wanted release, anything.  
He was about to beg some more when he finally felt those beautiful lips around his aching cock. He felt like his back would break with how high he arched the bed, he wrapped his legs around the bobbing head, hands pulling the youngers hair. 

Encouraged by the sounds, hongseok pushed the cock further in his mouth relaxing his throat to take it all in. one hand pushed the plush thighs apart while the other hand started to massage the olders leaking hole. He pushed a digit it, an easy slide with how wet the older was. He glanced up just in time to see the jinho covering his mouth to restrain the scream wanting to come out. He made sure to keep looking at the olders reaction as he pushed in two more fingers. The fingers pushing in and out and going even faster when the other let out a scream. 

Jinho let go of Hongseok’s hair and took purchase of the sheets, the pillow anything to hold on and his body was being overloaded. He tried pushing Hongseok away when he felt his release but the other wouldn’t budge instead sucked even harder and pushed his fingers in and out even faster. Without a warning he released into the brunette’s mouth, he felt his whole clench around those fingers and his body shook with wave after wave of pleasure. 

Hongseok let go of the older cock, he looked down at the fingers still inside jinho. He was entranced how much more juice were coming out of him, he finally slipped his finger out and leaned back on his knees to observe how wrecked the older had become. He enjoyed seeing Jinho spread out and panting, it prided him to know that he was causing the older to look like this. He was about to get off the bed when Jinho grabbed him getting the younger to land on top of him.  
Maybe it was the heat but jinho wanted more, he wanted Hongseok’s cock in him, he wanted to feel the knot. Having the younger on top of him was already making his cock hard again. “please, I want you in me” Jinho panted as he hid his head in the crook of the brunettes’ neck. He was doing a lot of begging, something he wouldn’t usually do, the heat was making him do and feel a lot of things. Without hesitation, Hongseok pushed the smaller away in order to claim his lips again, their kiss becoming more heated. 

Hongseok grabbed his own cock, pumping it a few times before he pressed it against the leaking hole. He felt the thin arms tighten around his neck as he pushed in, careful not to hurt the other. He stayed still when he felt his pelvis hit the back of Jinho’s plush ass, it took everything not to pull out and slam back in, the last thing he wanted was to hurt other. His arms were now on either side of Jinho;s head, shaking as he strained to stay put. Their kiss had seized, their lips still not separating.  
“you can move” Jinho whispered against the others lips

Hongseok hiked the plush legs around his waist, he pulled out and slowly pushed back, both moaning into each others mouths. No wet dream could compare to being fully seated in Jinho’s hot wet hole. He pulled away from the other and rested his forehead beside the others. He felt Jinho hide his face in his neck again, and hands grab onto his back as his thrust became more powerful.  
Jinho moaned loud when Hongseok hit that sensitive bundle of nerves, digging his nails onto the others back as his body was jolted upward from the powerful thrust. “I’m close.." jinho said as he wrapped his legs even tighter around the brunettes waist. Hongseok grabbed his face and kissed him hard as his orgasm shook his entire body, tears were already streaming down his face with the overwhelming pleasure. He felt Hongseok’s knot stretch him out even more, the burn was somewhat comforting.

Hongseok pushed in hard before finally releasing inside the smaller body, his knot not allowing him to move any more.  
Carefully he picked jinho up and turned them around, having the older lay on top of him. Jinho sighed as he cuddled on top of the broad chest, his hand caressing the youngers sides. “so are we together now” whispered Jinho, flushing for even asking that question. He felt the vibrations coming from hongseok as he laughed “of course, I’ve been wanting this for a really long time” content with the answer Jinho let his eyes close, fully exhausted from their activities. Hongseok carefully pulled the covers over both of them, finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There is probably a lot of grammar mistakes, I tried to fix most of them but meh, I feel like I made this even longer than it was supposed to be and idk not completely satisfied with it. Actually I don't know if I'll write more of these kinds of fics, maybe i prefer toothaching fics lol but i hope you enjoy this fic and if you want you can follow me on twitter @smalljinho please leave some comments too~


End file.
